


老左梗扩写

by johnnyvenn



Series: 爱情骗子老左的故事 [2]
Category: Donnie Brasco (1997)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Vibrators, 小玩具, 我好爱老左啊啊, 放置, 毫无尊严的老狗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 抠门的老左总是蹭别人的车，终于有天被迫付车费，老左差点在车里憋死
Relationships: Donnie/Lefty
Series: 爱情骗子老左的故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847902
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	老左梗扩写

**Author's Note:**

> 设定唐尼已经成了冷酷的老大  
> 黑社会术语无能，就当是幼儿园小朋友写的吧

他为什么总是蹭我的车？！  
唐尼扭头瞪了他一眼，怒气冲冲。而副驾驶上正悠闲吞云吐雾的老左对驾驶员的心情毫无察觉，眼睛在烟雾中眯成一条缝。唐尼故意咳嗽两声，声音很夸张，但老左不为所动。  
这多少有点拂了他的面子，抛开老大天天开车载着手下有多奇怪不提，单说他的车，自己却说了不算，就足够叫人胸闷。窗户下移了一厘米旁边就传来大呼小叫，好像冷风能杀死他还是怎么。  
唐尼翻了个白眼，烟雾的刺激让这个白眼翻得不是很顺利。  
好吧，这不仅仅是面子问题，他感觉老左根本就没把他放在眼里。触及到尊严的层面，不能轻易放过。唐尼打定主意，今天必须让习惯蹭顺风车的老左“付钱”。最好能让他认清楚到底谁说了算。  
顺滑地拐个弯，唐尼驶进地下车库。昨天刚来这里收过一次停车费，老左抠了抠眼镜腿后面的皮肤，对偏离方向心生疑虑，但这时候提醒唐尼咱们已经收过钱了实在白痴到了极点，老左老老实实地闭着嘴巴。他总算发现老大今天情绪不太对劲。  
停下车，唐尼的指头依然紧紧握着方向盘，把旁边的老左想象成一只鼻屎虫，捏下去发出清脆的声音，流出黏糊糊的液体。他不明白为什么那么多愚蠢的手下，唯独这个废物老左引得他情绪失控，有点像面对刚出生的小羊，一边可怜一边在心里生出暴虐的念头。  
他已经深呼吸了七八次，吸入大量恶劣的二手烟，无疑是火上浇油。老左恋恋不舍地抽完最后一口，拉出烟灰缸熄灭烟把儿。他缩在椅子里挪动两下，细着嗓子小声嘟囔：“好吧，唐尼……”如同念经，“我不知道出了什么问题，但最近这几天我可是规矩的很，甚至还多赚了些。”  
唐尼额头上的青筋动了动，显然老左的话也没起到什么安抚作用。  
看着唐尼阴沉的脸色，老左耸耸肩，又摇摇头。他真的一头雾水，心想无论出了什么岔子，唐尼总不至于弄死我吧。他又开始在身上摸索香烟的时候，唐尼开口打断了他。  
“趴在车座上。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，脸朝后，趴在椅子上！”唐尼突然提高了音量。  
“你他妈发什么神经？”  
“我不想重复了，你利索一点。”  
无论如何，愤怒的唐尼是老左最不愿招惹的人。他见识过一次，场面实在刻骨铭心。这个比之前所有老大都沉默寡言的男人，也拥有最难以捉摸的脾气。  
老左的皮衣发出刺耳的摩擦声，他动作缓慢地转过身去，曲起膝盖跪在车座上，头抵着车顶盖。一股压力自上而下，攥住全身，让他动弹不得。  
“把皮带抽出来，把裤子解开，该死的，我要手把手教你吗？”  
一声令下，老左行动起来，他加快速度执行命令。在任何时候，他永远不会拒绝老大的命令，就好像条件反射一样，总能迅速作出反应，圆满完成任务。  
但即便如此，唐尼还是对这个慢吞吞的老头充满厌恶，他的一切都令人烦透了！唐尼一把扯下老左下半身所有碍事的东西，然后，戴手套的手在老左屁股上狠狠抽了一巴掌。老左紧跟着颤抖起来，发出惊慌失措的呜咽。  
他扭头看向自己的屁股，那里皮肉松散，脂肪堆积，红色的指印渐渐现形，与白肉形成鲜艳的对比。  
唐尼在车厢里翻了翻，找出一个粉红色的小玩具，后面连着细细一条电线。他先伸手探了探老左的肠道内部，勾着手指转了一圈，带出来一些亮晶晶的液体。妈的，已经开始湿润了吗？这个疯老头上车的时候想什么呢？他俯下身看看前面，果然，也是半勃起了。老左啊老左。  
唐尼吹了吹玩具上的灰尘，在腋下暖了一两秒，打开开关塞了进去。立刻，嗡嗡的电动声从老左身下传出来，车内都是这个震得人心烦的声音。  
“留在这，我出去办点事。”唐尼拉开车门，丢下这么句话，头也不回地走了。老左在一片混乱的嗡鸣中，听到车锁扣上的声音，之后，车里只剩下他一个人和一个聒噪的玩具了。

唐尼不爱抽烟，但没禁止别人干这种残害生命的事，无所谓，这些人残害的生命还少吗？早点抽死岂不更好？问题是，吸二手烟危害更大，唐尼早先还在社区宣传这个，所以他挺重视。现在当了老大的唐尼对过去只字不提，他知道如果他出来反对二手烟估计是有效果的。一个禁止抽烟的老大，听上去很严苛。然而，禁烟对那群容易激动的白痴可没什么好处。  
不仅仅是二手烟的缘故，唐尼觉得，那个忠心得让人产生逆反心理的老左，才是心烦意乱的源头。唐尼加快脚步，压抑住回头看一眼车内的冲动，低着头往他地盘上的酒吧走去。越是逼自己不想，越蹦出荒唐的主意——带着这样的老左把车开到闹市区会怎样？一个光着下半身，屁眼里塞着玩具的老头，脸上还有说不清道不明的红晕……说起来，老左看上去好像比实际年龄年轻些，由于他卑微又听话，就更不像他这个年龄的人。尤其是受委屈时那副表情……唐尼逼自己转移注意力，不要再想下去了。  
初秋的夜晚谈不上有多冷，唐尼只穿了件T恤，老左却神经兮兮地披着皮大衣，车里也不让开窗，一丝凉爽的秋风也透不进来。而现在，大把免费的甜丝丝的晚风送到唐尼身旁，抚摸着他的脸颊，拨弄着他的发丝，那股凝固在他胸中的闷气似乎在逐渐消散。

车窗紧闭，密封性极好的车厢内温度开始升高，地下车库通风很差，半截坏了的灯管忽闪个不停。好处就是，此时此刻没人来这个破地方；坏处就是，老左有点怕黑。他扯着嗓子叫了两声，那个混蛋唐尼装聋作哑，脚上跟着火了似的，背影看上去像是逃离犯罪现场。老左垂下头，下巴颏搭在椅子背上，手臂还搂着椅背，仿佛搂着爱人。他的老板把他丢下不管了，丢在这乌漆麻黑的地下车库……小玩具的震动突然变了频率，马力加足，跳得格外欢快。老左喘了一声，差点被自己娘兮兮的声音恶心死。他浑身一颤，眼镜掉落下去，消失在阴影里。一瞬间四肢失去了力气，两个腰眼如同被人狠狠挠了一下，从骨子里发散出一股酸劲。强烈的震动搅得他心脏发痒，脊柱发胀，快感来得太猛，他在座位上拧来拧去，找不到一个得以发泄的出口。这玩意要把我的尿哆嗦出来了，老左大口喘气，喘了一会才反应过来，这不是尿意，而是一阵高潮，他想射精。  
当然，现在他还射不出来。小玩具孜孜不倦地摩擦着他的肠道，里面的温度持续升高，热浪席卷全身，沸腾的血液送到每一根血管里，他简直要烧开了。于是老左撑起身子，把外套脱下来。里面的衣服已经湿透了。他闻到自己的汗臭味。不能弄脏老板的车，老左还没彻底糊涂，他担心唐尼回来被自己熏死过去。老左想把车窗摇下来一点，可是他忘了所有开关都已经锁死。不死心的他挨个窗户摸了一遍，包括天窗。该死，一点缝隙都没有，唐尼想憋死我吗？老左有气无力地锤了车窗一下，微弱的声音根本传不到地面上去。该死的！老左尖叫一声，震动幅度又加大了，他跌回车座，跪在上面发抖。一系列动作让玩具滑落到深处，正好刺激着他最经不起刺激的地方。老左尝试了无数次挺起身子，不让自己的汗滴落到车座上，可是他一次都没成功。这个小玩意儿把他的理智压缩成一个薄片，除了混乱的快乐，他什么也意识不到。  
不知怎么，他始终牢记“不能弄脏老大的车”这一点，就在即将射精之前，他无意识地把皮衣垫在下面，接住了他淅淅沥沥的精液。  
随后，他融化成一滩浆糊，老左的膝盖失去支持，他靠在车门上，车把硌着后背。这个姿势可真够难受的，在高潮过去之后，老左调整身子，落下座椅，仰面躺在上面。车内的空气所剩无几，现在他吸进去的呼出来的都是自己。  
玩具并没有打算放他一马，在他高潮后敏感至极的肠道内，势头不减地跳动着，一点儿没有休息的意思。饶了我吧，老左哑着嗓子求救，我快喘不过气来了。  
这是唐尼对他的惩罚，虽然不知道自己错在哪里，老左还是心甘情愿地接受，只要让他活着就行。可是他就快活不成了。他多想把体内的玩具扯出来，又害怕被随时可能回来的唐尼抓到。不可以违抗，他是听话的老左。但那东西实在太深了，对敏感点的无休止的折磨不是他这个年纪经受得起的。老左揪着线，稍微往外提了提，啊——真要命！入口那些褶皱更敏感！  
那玩具震动着，他最喜欢性爱中的摇晃，不管是摇晃的奶子还是摇晃的阴茎，只要那失神的晃动出现，他保准高潮得又快又狠。所以他根本无法拒绝这种没有人性的震动，刚射完，紧接着他又兴奋起来，哪怕在他呼吸越来越困难的时候，阴茎竟然能在震动中越来越硬，第二次高潮就要来了。他叉开腿，只是低头看一眼自己鸡巴疯狂抖动的样子，他就几乎控制不住了。

酒吧里生意不错，一车又一车客人源源不断地涌入酒吧，灯光在拥挤的人群中见缝插针。唐尼在场子里转了一圈，没发现什么问题。他朝办公室走去，进来的时候酒吧老板正往保险柜里放钱，被他吓了一跳。他没计较，藏点小钱嘛，人之常情。反正开酒吧还是那个老左的主意，他就喜欢搞这些庸俗的生意，能赚多少钱？老板还是打开保险柜把钱给了他，顺便请他尝尝金灿灿的香槟。他不喜欢酒吧的气氛，拥挤又嘈杂，在这喝酒更容易头疼，还容易窒息。想到窒息，他隐约觉得怪异，好像有什么事给落下了……哦，老左！  
酒吧老板又跟他寒暄了老半天，唐尼好不容易才摆脱他，又接了几个不得不接的电话，他终于朝车库走去。心里怦怦直跳，老左被折磨的奄奄一息，还是乐在其中？他迫不及待想看到自己的车，关于老左的一些怪异想象让他无比激动。

跟年轻人比起来，老左不怎么出汗。他的皮肤总是干巴巴的紧绷在肉上，风一吹皱成一团，好像垃圾筐里团成球的废纸。嘴唇也是同样干涩，白色的硬皮翘起来，武装着曾经饱满的双唇。所以老左总在衣服口袋里装着润唇膏，在谈生意或者准备接吻的时候随时掏出来抹上一圈。唐尼总能从他的嘴唇那里闻到水果或蜂蜜的味道。而现在，几乎每一个属于老左的毛孔都往外冒汗，他的嘴张开着，屁眼也张开着，各种液体从这些洞中流出来，老左整个人浸泡在水中。水汇聚在一起，水位逐渐升高，淹没了车里的老左。

唐尼赶到的时候，车窗上结满了雾气，朦朦胧胧看不清车里状况。他赶紧打开车门，看见副驾驶上平躺着昏睡过去的老左，只穿了一件衬衣，裤子和内裤纠缠在小腿上。他屁股下面垫着的皮衣湿了一大片，歪倒的阴茎上也湿漉漉的。他脸色发灰，没完全合上的眼睛漏着眼白，嘴巴微张，跟死了一样。他的身体还在抖动，唐尼凑过去，发现是玩具在他体内抖动，他一把拽掉玩具，老左的身体恢复平静，一动不动，更像死人。  
不会真的死了吧？唐尼拍了拍他的脸，大声叫着他的名字。但是全无反应。这下，唐尼有点着急了。他围着车转了一圈，不敢打急救电话。他突然想起以前陪女儿参加夏令营时，老师教的急救法。按压心脏，人工呼吸。唐尼大汗淋漓地做了几分钟，逐渐没了耐心，对着老左的心脏用力猛锤。老左咳嗽两声，睁开了眼睛。  
唐尼趴下去正要往他嘴里输送空气，看见老左又活了过来，惊得往后靠，脑袋狠狠撞在车顶上。唐尼被撞的眼冒金星，尖锐的疼痛在头顶上扩散，眼泪汪汪地看着老左。  
老左长长叹了一口气，仰视着车顶上的花纹，轻声说：“就算咱俩扯平了吧。”

几天后，一个大生意需要格外重视。唐尼亲自开车，老左依然在副驾驶，后面挤着三个小喽啰。其中一个一屁股坐下去，低头好像发现了什么，惊叫出来：“嘿，老左，你的墨镜在这！你看是不是这个，我给你找着了！”  
老左慌慌张张抓过墨镜来戴上，沉默不语，耳朵后面红成一片。


End file.
